


No Perfect Puzzle

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: Umm.. Hi . I uh , love your work , and I honestly believe you are a great writer and hope you are happy .. If it’s not uncomfortable for you , could you do a Stiles imagine where you are the new girl and he befriends you immediately because he likes you and later on he finds out you self-harm and helps ? Fluffy end ? Thank you
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 7





	No Perfect Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> warning: mention of self-harm.

The halls were full of people, a lot of people. You didn’t even know it lived this many teenagers in Beacon Hills, but obviously, it did. You pushed your way through the crowded hallway, looking down on the note in your hand with your locker number on. 2357-2368. Your locker number was 2359, but there was someone standing leaning on your locker, talking to his friend beside him. He was waving his hands in enormous motions like he was telling something dramatic, but as you got closer, you heard that he was passionately telling his friend about some myth he had read on the internet. You had heard it before, obviously, seeing you loved such stories. You snapped out of it, realizing you had been standing there staring at the boy. You walked closer to him, nudging him lightly with a finger. 

“Ehm, excuse me? Could you please move a bit? You’re standing in front of my locker…” You trailed off, trying not to look directly into those beautiful pair of brown eyes the boy possessed. 

“Oh! Sure, sorry… Of course.” The boy moved aside, stumbling a little in his own feet in the process. 

“You new here?” He asked, once out of the way for your locker.

“Yeah..” You said shyly, not really being used to being noticed by someone.

“I’m Stiles.” He reached his hand out for you to take.

“Y/N.” You answered, taking your hand after making sure your sweater covered your wrists.

“Hi! And I’m Scott.” Stiles friend said from behind him, waving at you, with a puppy-like look to him. 

After that Stiles helped you to your first classes, some of them he had with you. He was talking like a machine programmed to never stop, but you kind of liked it. It left you to not showing him how utterly weird you were. Once in a while, you could see Scott giving Stiles that look, that you had yet to discover what meant, but what you did know was that it made you nervous. They weren’t going to try anything, right?

~

A whole week had gone by since your first day at Beacon Hills High School, and Stiles had yet to disappear from your side, even though you had been speaking more than the first day, and you had shown him how you really were. Scott was a different case, but nevertheless, he was nice, but you didn’t feel all comfortable around him yet. It was Friday night, and Stiles had invited you over for a movie night, after discovering you liked the Star Wars movies almost as much as he did. You were both standing in the kitchen, getting some snacks ready for the long run of movies ahead of you. Stiles was watching the popcorn in the microwave intently, counting the seconds between every pop.

«Y/N? Could you get that bowl on the top drawer?» Stiles asked when it was time to take the popcorn out. 

«Sure.» You replied, turning around to reach the bowl. It was high up, and you had to stand on your tiptoes to reach it, and as you did your sleeve fell down to your elbows, exposing the marks on your wrist and lower arm. You were about to cover it again, when a hand shot forward, grabbing your hand. Stiles stood behind you. He had left the bag of popcorn on the table as soon as you turned your back to him, coming to stand behind you. He had noticed from day one when you shook his hand, the little adjustments you did with your sleeve, never letting your arms show. You turned around to face him, trying to draw your hand away, but he held you there, keeping a firm grip. He was inspecting it closely, his desperation showing in his eyes. 

«Y/N….» He started, looking up into your eyes, which had already begun to water. You were maybe strong among people, but when exposed like this, it was like someone was seeing your soul. 

«Why?» He asked, trying to look into your eyes, as you kept averting your own away from him. 

«Just leave it, Stiles.» You muttered, trying to take your hand away from his grip, but he still didn’t budge. 

You heard him sigh, then you felt his lips on your wrist, kissing the scar there. He continued doing this all the way down your arm, making the butterflies erupt wildly in your stomach. 

«Please promise me you will never do this again.» His eyes pleading. 

«Next time you want to do something like this to yourself, I want you to come to me. Talk to me instead of confronting something sharp. Okay?» His eyes were full of emotions, and with tearful eyes, you nodded. The tears fell from your eyes but were quickly brushed away by a kiss. 

«Thank you,» Stiles whispered, taking a step closer to you, so your bodies were pressed up against each other. 

«Why are you thanking me, Stiles? It should be the other way around.» He shook his head, a slight smile on his lips. 

«Thank you for letting me help you.» 

«But why would you help me, Stiles? I’m already too broken to be fixed.» 

«Because I like a puzzle, and no puzzle is unfixable, because some are perfect even though some of the pieces are missing.» He spoke softly. «And besides, what wouldn’t one do for a person they have a crush on.» He blushed at the last sentence, he wasn’t used to saying stuff like this out loud. 

Before you could answer him, only look up at him shocked, and full of surprise, your heartbeat at max, he pressed his lips to yours, sneaking one of his arms around your waist. It didn’t take long for you to react, kissing back passionately.


End file.
